A Meet Cute (Well, Maybe Not So Cute)
by legalronin
Summary: You never know where or in what situation you'll find that one person. Saitou x Tokio. Usually AUs and usually One-shots. Ch. 5 is my Halloween Contribution. Ch. 6 Things happen in due time. Reviews are always appreciated.
1. Most Wanted

**A Meet Cute. Well, maybe not so cute.**

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin or their likeness.

What happens when you've seen too many shows like Law and Order and Bones? These little scenarios pop into your head.

So I actually wrote the beginning of this awhile back (about 2 or 3 years ago) and decided to expand on it. It could also be that I've been procrastinating on an essay(s) I have to write for a job application, but who knows!

I am not 100% happy with how it turned out but thought I would share it.

* * *

"May I help you Detective?" Tokio drawled, leaning her cheek against her fist and leveling her gaze upon the aforementioned Detective.

Saitou for his part smirked, completely unperturbed by her cool tone, "Yare yare, and here I came to invite you out to dinner."

Tokio blinked and Saitou's smirk widened as he had the satisfaction of seeing her confident exterior crumble. It didn't last long though Tokio was after all quick-witted.

"Detective do you make it a habit to ask out your murder suspects?"

"Former," he corrected. "And I only ask out the truly suspicious."

" … you're not well. You do realize that there are online dating sites? There really is no need to scrounge through the most wanted list."

Saitou chuckled, Tokio had been a prime suspect in the murder of a prima ballerina and though she had been cleared there was something about the spunky ballerina that intrigued him.

"Think about it."

"Oh, that's the problem, I can see it clearly. Me, you, a table in between, and poor lighting. Sounds way too much like the interrogation room in which we spent _hours_." And as a thought occurred to her she quickly added while pointing an accusatory finger, "Don't you dare make that dirty."

The corner of Saitou's mouth twitched and he leaned forward placing his forearms on the table. "Me? Never. But I wouldn't mind knowing what you had in mind."

Tokio opened her mouth and closed it, looked away and refused to make eye contact. "Shut up." The man was thoroughly amused and he didn't bother to hide it. It made such a stark contrast to the dangerous and imposing predator she had faced in the interrogation room. Not that he looked any less dangerous or imposing now, but like this . . . it was just odd.

Tokio finally let out a sigh and said, "I don't want to relive the whole ordeal."

Saitou leaned back in his chair and observed the woman before him. Tokio had every right to be upset; she had been subjected to a grueling interrogation. His boss had been convinced of her guilt; after all she had everything to gain from the deceased's demise and the evidence had been against her. In the end the guilty party had been a disgruntled boyfriend, with yakuza connections.

"I was doing my job."

Tokio glared at the detective, "Your job is to harass innocent women?"

Saitou's only response was to smirk and say, "Let me make it up to you. There's a place near by that Okita recommends."

"Who is this Okita? Your imaginary friend?" Tokio snapped without thinking. She would have been appalled at her poor manners if Saitou wasn't thoroughly enjoying himself.

That didn't excuse her behavior though and Tokio gnawed on the inside of her cheek, slightly ashamed. She didn't want to be mean. She was far too reasonable to really blame the man. It was just as he said, he was doing his job, and the odds had been stacked horribly against her. Luckily for her the case had developed away from her but the sourness remained. "Look, I am sure you're a nice –" and Saitou's mouth twitched. Tokio rolled her eyes. "Maybe not nice but good? Decent? Doesn't matter. The point is I want to forget it."

"You won't". Just like that, with no attempt to sooth her. Saitou didn't see the point in giving her a false sense of hope, she had lost a friend and colleague. To say nothing of being treated as the murderer.

"And that's why you're not nice."

He shrugged. "I don't pretend to be."

Tokio stared at the man; he couldn't really think that this course of discussion was helping his cause. They stared at one another for several minutes before Tokio let out a pained groan. "Alright." She rubbed her palms against her eyes. "Dinner. I don't know why I am even agreeing to this." Tokio heard the chair scrape across the floor and looked up.

"Because you're curious."

Tokio heard the laughter in his voice and couldn't help herself from frowning. "Or I'm a masochist." Because really, what other explanation could there be.

Later that day Tokio found herself seated next to the tall detective, not across as she had feared. She looked around at her surroundings the lighting was still poor but that couldn't be helped she supposed and considering that they were at a ramen –ya dinner wasn't likely to last more than an hour. As two steaming bowls of ramen were placed before them she decided that Saitou definitely had an odd sense of humour.

"What?"

Tokio turned towards Saitou, who was holding out a pair of chopsticks to her. "Ramen?"

Saitou smirked and said, "You don't like Ramen?"

Slurping her noodles, "I do but not what I was expecting for a first date."

"Who said this was a date?" Saitou chuckled as Tokio glared at him. "Yare yare, not up to your standards then."

Tokio studied the man. He was irritating, overly confident, snarky, and just all wrong. But on the other hand he was honest, brutally honest and it was refreshing.

As Tokio continued to stare, lost in her thoughts, Saitou's shoulders tensed and he practically growled out his "What" not even looking at her.

Tokio just barely managed to keep from laughing but she couldn't stop from smiling. _So he doesn't like being stared at,_ Tokio thought. "Oh, I was just wondering how much gel you use. It could be a fire hazard."

Turning so that he could face her and clearly not believing her Saitou nonetheless said, "Pomade actually."

" . . . Pomade?" Tokio blinked and a noodle slipped from her chopstick splashing back into the bowl. And this time around Tokio couldn't keep from laughing, "Of course, you wouldn't want to sacrifice texture."

Saitou glared and snapped, "Eat your noodles. They're getting cold."

Tokio focused on her dinner and smiled. He didn't have to answer her or suffer her bad temper but he did. She got the impression that it was courtesy that he extended to very few people. It gave her a lot to think about concerning her odd dinner partner.

Tokio had been right, dinner didn't last more than an hour and soon they were both walking back towards the train station in a comfortable silence. Dinner hadn't been the horrible ordeal Tokio had imagined. It was actually rather nice and so she said, "Next time we should have Italian."

Saitou raised an eyebrow and looked down at the woman at his side. "Italian?" Surprised.

"Yep. I've been craving a Margherita pizza and you owe me. I almost never get to have pizza."

"That was the point of today, to even out the score."

Tokio placed her hands on her hips and tilted her head back in challenge, "You can't expect to smooth over nine hours of interrogation with that." And here Tokio pointed back towards the Ramen-ya.

Saitou smirked, throwing back as good as he got. And that was how they walked back to the station, in a battle of wits.

—–

The End.


	2. Bad or Good Luck?

**Disclaimer:** I tried to buy the rights to Rurouni Kenshin but I was short a bazillion dollars. Sadness. That being said, all rights belong to Watsuki Nobuhiro, Shueisha and all that goodness.

Reviews are always welcome. In fact do it, review! Please? Alright, now that I am done begging for reviews I would like to apologize for the fluff. Apparently it's the only thing I can write but it's also what I like. For that I am sorry.

This "A Meet Cute. Well, Maybe Not so Cute." is really just going to be a dump for one-shots and shorts. They do not relate to one another unless expressly stated.

Also, I changed my name. Check out my profile if you want to know what it used to be.

So on to the story! Tally-ho! I watched Austenland . . . Oh! If you read to the very end (past my author notes) there's a bonus that I couldn't help but write.

* * *

Tokio jabbed at the screen, her eyebrows drawing in together as it failed to respond. When did they start using machines to check people in at the airport? Not that she'd really know, she rarely flew.

The throng of people surrounding and waiting to use the touch-screen did little to ease her agitated state. It amplified it. Especially since she could hear some of the irritated comments behind her. It was a touchscreen and it was failing to respond to her touch, what could she do? Obviously it was defective.

Tokio let out a frustrated groan giving the screen another vicious jab, "Stupid screen! Work!"

"There's nothing wrong with the screen. It's you."

Tokio whirled around prepared for battle. Unfortunately her opponent was much taller than the petite woman. That however did little to quell her annoyance. "Excuse me?"

Saitou smirked at the woman's frosty tone, causing her eye to twitch. "It's a touchscreen –"

"Obviously." Tokio interrupted him, bad temperedly. The man's sardonic tone was making it impossible for her to react in a calm and rational manner. It wasn't her day. Shoot, it wasn't even her week.

Saitou, completely unfazed, continued on. "It responds to touch. Stabbing it with your fingernail won't do anything."

Tokio glared and bit her lip to keep from kicking the stranger. If Tokio had been herself she would have listened and seen his point, even through the attitude, but Tokio was not herself. So she failed to see the logic in his statement.

Saitou was an observant man and he had noticed the dark circles under exhausted eyes, even now he saw how she tried to reign in her emotions. In the interest of time he reached around the woman and lightly tapped the screen. It responded immediately.

Tokio looked from the screen to the man, he in turn raised an eyebrow. After a few seconds of tense silence Tokio sighed, "Thank you." _Ass_ she mentally added. Yes, he had helped her but he was awfully smug about it and that made him an ass in her book.

* * *

Saitou rolled his shoulders back mentally going over his itinerary for the next few days. He originally planned to fly out later in the day, but there had been a change of plans. So here he was, on standby, waiting to order his cup of coffee. He frowned as the man up the line took his sweet time ordering.

Saitou's thoughts would have remained on business, except for the sudden ill will directed at him. Turning he saw the woman from earlier, digging through her purse with more concentration than it required. He smirked. He wanted to laugh as she began to count out her money, purposely avoiding him. The woman clearly didn't care for him. It didn't bother him.

"Didn't your mother tell you that it's rude to stare?" Tokio gave up trying to ignore the man.

Saitou chuckled; he knew he tended to rub people the wrong way and it was obvious he was adding to her bad day.

Tokio glared at the man and coldly asked, "And?"

Saitou's grin was nothing short of wolfish. "You haven't met my mother." Still grinning he turned around that didn't stop him from hearing her mutter, "Rude."

Even with his back to the annoyed woman, he could hear her count her money and feel the occasional glare thrown his way.

Tokio jingled the money in her hand and studied the baked goods behind the glass, frowning slightly. There were only two brownies left and three people standing in line before her. Scratch that, there was exactly one brownie left now. She had exactly enough for a cup of coffee and a brownie. It would have to hold her off until she landed. If she were lucky there would be actual decent food on the plane. At the very least she could count on being able to stomach the bread or dessert they served on the plane.

She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed. Only the tall man before her was keeping her from her coffee and brownie. Tokio would have been lost in her thoughts if the man hadn't asked for a brownie. Her brownie. And maybe because Tokio had been yanked out of her thoughts she didn't have time to think before she grabbed the man's arm.

"No!"

Saitou, who had been about to pull out his wallet to pay, turned, slightly startled, not that it showed, towards the woman holding onto his arm. People usually respected Saitou's space and kept their distance. "No what?"

Tokio gave the arm she was holding a squeeze before saying in a bewildered tone, "You work out." At the man's gaze, Tokio quickly let go of his arm, feeling a blush creep up her face, "I'm sorry . . ."

Then emboldened said, "You don't want a brownie. Think of the calories."

The girl, her nametag read Misao, behind the cash register looked from man to woman and back to the man. It wasn't everyday that someone took Saitou on. Then grinning wide she said, "Who gets the brownie?"

With his eyes still on Tokio he raised his hand to the girl, signaling for her to hang on a moment. "Is that so. Now are you actually concerned about my health or are there ulterior motives at hand. It is a very good brownie." To Saitou it was such an exaggerated response for a brownie and despite his earlier encounter with the woman exaggeration did not seem to be part of her character.

He was mocking her. Tokio could tell despite his serious expression. She cursed the amusement in the man's eyes. Tokio leveled her best no-nonsense look on the man, "Don't be an ass. I've had enough of asses, ok? Just do me this favour."

The girl behind the counter sniggered. "You wouldn't say that if you'd seen his."

Saitou sent Misao a withering glare. Misao responded with an innocent smile. And Tokio rolled her eyes.

Saitou turned his attention back to the woman, and said, "Order something else." As soon as he said it, he saw that the poor woman finally had enough.

"Look here mister." Tokio slammed her hand and money down onto the counter. "I have exactly enough for coffee and that stupid brownie. AND I am not using my card. _You_ order something else."

Misao watched as they glared at each other, each willing the other to back down. Just when she was starting to wonder if she should intervene Saitou growled out to her, "Weasel, I am getting the brownie."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Misao jumped onto the counter and tried to hit Saitou. At the same time her actions sent Tokio's money flying off the counter.

The three stopped and watched as the money spun out in all directions. Misao said, "Oops . . ."

Tokio felt all the fight go out of her as she watched her money scatter, suddenly tired.

"Weasel, the brownie." Saitou smirked in triumph when he saw the fire spring back into the woman's eyes.

Tokio glared and mumbled under her breath, "Another jerk in my life. Just my luck." She was too busy fuming as she dug through her purse for her wallet to notice when the man left. When she looked up, she met Misao's mischievous eyes. Tokio followed Misao's eyes downward.

And there on the counter was a cup of coffee and the stupid brownie.

"W-what?" Tokio stared, unwilling to believe it.

"He's not so bad, you know. He can be mean and he has a terrible sense of humour but he's not so bad."

Tokio smiled a little indulgently at the girl. "Thank you." Taking her coffee and brownie with her, wondering about the strange man.

* * *

Tokio flipped her phone open and noticed that it was nearly dead. Bringing the phone up to her lips she looked around for an outlet.

"Ah, there's one." Tokio made her way to the outlet but she was still a good bit away when a familiar figure made it to the outlet and then proceeded to plug in his own phone.

"Nope." Tokio casually changed her direction and went in search of another outlet. She felt silly avoiding the man and she really ought to thank him but she was far too embarrassed to face him.

Saitou smirked. He had seen the woman as she purposely walked away from him. She was becoming quite an interesting subject and he wondered if he would see her again. Normally he wouldn't have cared but he wondered what had her so out of sorts.

* * *

Saitou wasn't a man that believed in luck. That being said he had been lucky to get onto this particular flight, as booked as it was. However, he wasn't able to get a seat in first class or even in the emergency exit row. Saitou was a tall man and he needed the extra legroom if he was going to fly with any semblance of comfort.

Saitou frowned as he passed the emergency exit row. It was comforting to see that in case of emergency their lives were in the hands of a three-year-old and his mother. A mother that was showing far more interest in her phone.

Tokio watched as passengers walked by, watched as they stopped in the aisles to places their bags in the overhead compartments, and watched as a now familiar figure came through from first class. Tokio groaned, glancing at the empty seat next to her. _Please don't sit here. Please not here._ She thought manically as she hid her head in the airline magazine.

His sardonic voice broke through her mantra and Tokio cursed her bad luck.

"Getting some shopping done?"

Tokio bit her lip, still hidden behind her magazine. Deciding that it was far too childish to remain hidden, she sighed and put the magazine back in the pocket of the seat before her. "I was looking at the portable spa for my brother, what do you think?"

"Just what every man needs." Saitou drawled out. More than half of the items found in those airline magazines were a complete waste of money.

"Hm. Better that than a necklace that holds your wine glass for you." Tokio watched as the man placed his bag in the overhead compartment across from her. Maybe her luck was changing.

Saitou snorted as he said, "There's something of actual use."

Tokio laughed despite herself and she would have kept on with the conversation if a man hadn't plopped down into the seat next to her. She smiled politely at the man now seated next to her.

The new man leered and winked at Tokio. Her smile fell; nope her luck was still bad. Tokio cursed her earlier mantra and she sent Saitou a pleading look.

The man sitting next to Tokio said, "Lucky me I get – " He was interrupted when Saitou cleared his throat.

"You're in my seat."

"Nu-uh, this is my seat. Look." He shoved his ticket in Saitou's face. Saitou batted the man's arm away and refused to even look.

More than silently glad at this sudden development Tokio said, "Would you mind trading? We just got married." All the while smiling sweetly.

Just then one of the flight attendants appeared, a pretty young woman with blue eyes and hair pulled up into a ponytail. "Is everything okay? You should be in your seat, we're about to taxi."

Saito smiled, an insincere smile, "This man was just about to switch seats with me."

"Everything's fine." Tokio added. "This kind man offered to switch with my husband."

Saitou winced and the attendant's eyes widened. She looked a bit shell shock to be honest.

The man sensing that it was a losing battle, plus the taller man didn't seem like someone he should cross, wisely got up and changed seats. Muttering, "Fine. I don't care."

The man tried to clip Saitou with his shoulder but was thrown back instead.

As soon as the man was at his seat, Kaoru turned on Saitou, "You're married?!"

Tokio finally took the chance to look at the flight attendant and noticed her thunderstruck expression and Saitou's tense shoulders.

"Kamiya." Saitou snarled. "Don't you have a job to do?"

The young woman named Kamiya turned to Tokio and said, "You must be Buddha to put up with this man." Then turning back to Saitou, "You should sit down, we'll be taking off soon." She then walked off closing overhead compartments as she went.

Tokio laughed, "Just more of my bad luck."

Saitou sat down next to Tokio, shoulders still stiff. Tokio watched as he tried to get comfortable, with one knee out in the aisle the other in her space. These seats couldn't be very comfortable for a man as tall as him.

And because her mother did teach her manners she said, "Thank you for the brownie and coffee." Then quietly, "And for saving me."

"Hm." He dismissed her thanks and frowned as someone bumped into his knee. This was why he paid extra for the legroom.

"I suppose I should know my husband's name. You should know your wife's name too, Takagi Tokio."

Saitou turned to the woman and saw her expectant, if slightly mischievous, gaze. He sighed, "Saitou Hajime. I should have left you to your fate."

Tokio rolled her eyes. "You know, this is all ridiculous. If this were a story I'd call it bad writing."

Saitou leaned back into his seat and said, "That's life."

"Well someone is playing a bad joke on me. I can't decide if you're my bad luck or good."

Saitou smirked, "Let's call it good."

Tokio felt her face heat up and turned to look out the window, she didn't know why she told him but she did. "This was supposed to be my honeymoon and it would have been my husband sitting there. Not you."

Saitou turned to Tokio but she continued on, still looking out the window. "Maybe it's a blessing in disguise that he left me stranded. I mean I still found myself a husband."

"Tsch."

Tokio turned towards Saitou and gave him a peaceful smile, at ease for the first time in days.

Maybe he really did have good luck. At least that's what Saitou thought.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Okay. So a three-year-old and his mother would not be sitting in the emergency room. There are regulations against that but I didn't feel like changing it after I found out. Sorry.

This story came about while I myself was up in the air. I was listening to music, trying to tune out the man snoring right behind me, and daydreaming. I am 5'2" and I don't have a problem with legroom when flying but my brother who is 6'1" does. I started to wonder about my favourite couple on a plane.

Originally the whole thing was supposed to take place on the actual plane but it didn't turn out that way. The whole brownie incident went through several revisions. Something random, Saitou says Hugh Grant's line from Notting Hill.

 **Bonus** (as promised):

Saitou watched as Tokio's head tilted slightly to the right and then to left, her breathing even. He was surprised how fast she fell asleep. He himself rarely slept on the plane and when he did it wasn't more than an hour of light sleep. Not Tokio.

Saitou had teased her as she tried to read the safety manual and follow the flight attendant's demonstration. When she couldn't hear the attendant's instructions she had lightly whacked him on the arm saying, "I am not going to help you if something happens."

To which Saitou had responded with, "After I saved you?"

"You only have yourself to blame." Then shrugging she said, "Life's not fair."

After that Tokio had taken her pillow, and his, and made herself comfortable against the window. At some point she had moved the pillows onto her lap, letting her head fall back against the chair.

Saitou breathed out from his nose, stretched his neck to one side and then another, and decided he should try and get some sleep. He had barely dozed off when a weight settled against him.

Saitou opened his eyes and turned to see Tokio, still asleep, make herself comfortable against him. Seemingly content to use him as a pillow. Both pillows now on the floor.

Saitou raised an eyebrow at the unconscious woman. _You better not drool._

Takani Megumi made her way up the aisle to the back of the plane. Scanning the passengers should anyone need anything. She unintentionally stopped, stunned, when she saw Saitou Hajime with a woman snuggled against his side. He was reading a book and using one hand so not to disturb the sleeping woman.

Megumi would have continued to stare if Saitou hadn't looked up and sent her warning glare. Daring her to say something.

Just as she made it to the back she grabbed Kaoru, "Who is that woman with Saitou?"

Kaoru eager to share, whispered conspiratorially, "That's his wife!"

"WHAT!"

Several passengers turned towards the direction of the noise, others protested in their sleep, Saitou sneezed, but Tokio kept on sleeping.

* * *

It is now 4 am and I still have laundry to put away. I should probably have gone through this once more and edited it but I really wanted to post this.


	3. Bad or Good Luck pt 2

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, the characters or their likeness. So don't sue me.

Part two of my airport meet cute! I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations.

A few things, if you go to my profile page you will find links (URLs really, remove the spaces and add dots were specified) to three lists of Saitou x Tokio stories. For those of you interested in more Saitou x Tokio goodness.

I also want to declare my intention to update Lady Justice is Blind before anything else. I don't know when but soon. I need to do a bit of research (serious research you know? Watch RK, watch the live action, and read the manga) But I want to update it. It's been too long.

There's a bonus at the end of the story, after my notes. Thank you Anreg for your continual support and editing skills. Thank you Cat for your help. Without you two I might have slashed and burned this in frustration. ;)

Story time! Friendly reminder that reviews are always nice.

* * *

Tokio kept her eyes closed, trying to hold onto sleep for a little while longer. She was far too warm and comfortable to wake up right now. Well as comfortable as one could be sleeping on a plane, and that was even with the belt digging into her side a little. In her sleep Tokio had made herself as comfortable as possible by bringing her feet up onto the seat and folding them beneath her. And to ward off the cold Tokio was covered in a blanket; how or when she didn't know but it didn't matter. She sighed and rubbed her face against the pillow, her warm, hard pillow. Wait? What?

Tokio's eyes snapped open and she jerked away from her "pillow". She covered her mouth with her hand and with wide eyes she looked at Saitou. He was asleep, Tokio sighed in relief.

"You drool," said the supposedly sleeping man. Saitou cracked an eye open to look at Tokio, amusement clear in that one eye. He had the pleasure of seeing her turn pink and fought the urge to smirk as she inspected her face for signs of drool.

Finding none, Tokio let her hands drop and glared at the man. "That's mean." Then letting her feet drop onto the floor she said, "You could have woken me up."

Saitou rolled the shoulder Tokio had slept on and moved his arm, stretching it, "I tried but you wouldn't budge." Not true but she didn't need to know that. It had felt wrong to wake her from such a peaceful slumber. Especially seeing how exhausted she was.

Tokio felt the heat rise to her face again. She cleared her throat and looked away, "I am sorry."

"Hm." Saitou crossed his arms. "You can pay me back. The dinner cart should be coming soon."

Tokio thought it over, it sounded fair. It wasn't as if she particularly liked airplane food. "You can have whatever you want off my plate."

"Deal." Saitou stretched out his long leg into the aisle, the other leg remained cramped. These long flights were torture for a man that was used to constant activity.

Tokio stretched her arms over her head and arched her back as she let out of sound of pure contentment. "That's the best sleep I've had in weeks. The belt dug into my sides but still the best sleep."

"I am surprised you could sleep." Saitou watched as Tokio moved and stretched her legs. Despite the cramped settings she could still bring her legs up and stretch them. He was lucky that the passenger in front of him hadn't gotten into their head to lean their seat back. Maybe it wasn't so much luck but a measure of self-preservation; he had seen the way Saitou had treated the letch from earlier.

"I suppose when you haven't really slept in weeks you can sleep anywhere. Did you say that they would serve dinner soon?"

"Ah."

"Will you let me out then? Or am I going to have to climb over you?"

Saitou smirked, "As much fun –"

Tokio interrupted him by raising a hand and glaring. "Just get up."

"Yare yare, so bossy," Saitou said as he got up and out of the way.

Tokio rolled her eyes and rather flippantly said, "Someone needs to keep you in your place, and who better than your wife?"

Saitou's smirk was dangerous. "Only if you dare."

Tokio stuck her tongue out at the man before heading to the bathroom. "You don't scare me."

It seemed sleep was doing wonders for Tokio's spirit, except for a certain heaviness that still hung around her. Saitou knew that kind of betrayal was not cured overnight, much less over a few hours of sleep.

* * *

Kaoru couldn't help but stare. It was just odd, really odd. Saitou's wife was standing, actually she was bouncing on the balls of her feet, right there waiting for the bathroom and she seemed so normal. Key word: seemed. She did marry Saitou after all.

The woman before her was not who she would have pictured marrying Saitou. In fact, she imagined he would have married someone tough, hard, and rather unpleasant. You know, someone like him. Suddenly the image of Saitou with longer hair and in a dress came to mind and she laughed.

"Do I have something on my face?" Tokio asked breaking through Kaoru's mental image.

Kaoru realized to her horror that she was still staring, vaguely aware that she had been asked something.

Tokio smiled at the pretty flight attendant and began to wipe her mouth with the back of her hand. "He'd probably think it was funny to let me walk off with drool on my face."

"N-no." Kaoru blushed slightly, embarrassed to be caught staring. "There's nothing on your face." Then with a roll of her eyes, "He probably would think it was funny."

There was an edge to the attendant's voice that Tokio didn't miss. Tokio stopped wiping her mouth and smiled; she felt bad for abusing the man's character when he hadn't been anything but nice to her. "Actually I don't think he would."

Kaoru blinked, surprised. "You're nicer than I imagined."

Tokio tilted her head to the side, curious. "Should I not be?"

"Eh!" Kaoru brought her hands up. "That's not what I meant! I just don't know how you put up with him. I couldn't."

Suddenly a thought occurred to Tokio, one she was far too interested in following more than she wanted to admit. "A-are you" Tokio wasn't quite sure how to ask her question, "an ex of Saitou's perhaps?"

Kaoru felt her head explode for the second time today and she knew her face showed it. Then at the thought of her and Saitou she shuddered, "No!"

Remembering whom she was talking to she quickly added, "I am sorry."

Tokio laughed at the look of pure horror on the other woman's face. "You just seemed so familiar with him and well," Tokio shrugged instead of putting it into words.

Kaoru mistook Tokio's interest for jealousy and set to put the woman at ease. "There's nothing between us and never will be."

Tokio laughed at Kaoru's forcefulness.

Just before the situation could become anymore awkward the bathroom door opened. It was obvious Tokio wanted to continue talking, but Kaoru beat a hasty retreat thankful for the excuse. "I have to get back to work."

Tokio blinked and watched the other woman walk down the opposite aisle.

"Are you in line?"

Tokio turned to the passenger behind her, "Yes, sorry," then entered the bathroom. She was left wondering about the strange conversation. She had the distinct impression that the odd looks she had been receiving weren't going to stop anytime soon, at least not till she got off this plane.

* * *

Meanwhile in the cockpit . . .

"Man, I am hungry."

"They'll serve dinner soon. Be patient." Himura Kenshin looked over at his co-pilot, knowing full well that patience was not listed among Sagara Sanosuke's virtues.

"Well they need to hurry up, I am hungry," whined the tall man with wild brown hair.

Thinking about food wasn't going to make it magically appear. Deciding that a little distraction was in order, he smiled slyly at his redheaded friend, "Do you have plans once we land?"

They both knew what Sano was really asking. Subtlety was also not on that list. Sano was aware that the redhead and a certain flight attendant were taking things painfully slow. So slow in fact that neither had declared their feelings to the other. Well, they had in their own ways but the other party always excused it as kindness or politeness. It was painful to watch.

Kenshin sighed. "This one does not."

Sano scratched his ear. "The fox and I are planning on trying out a new restaurant she read about on Trip Advisor, wanna join us?" Then winking he said, "Kaoru will be there."

"This one doesn't –"

A knock at the door interrupted Kenshin, saved him more like it. Sano got up and answered the door.

"Oy! Can we eat now?" Sano said instead of a greeting.

Megumi rolled her eyes and flipped her hair, "Soon." Pushing Sano out of the way she walked in. Then with the full confidence of someone who knows a good secret she said, "Do you know who's flying with us today?"

Sano flopped back into his seat. "I don't care."

Kenshin laughed, "Megumi-dono you know Sano has no patience when he's hungry."

Megumi tsked, "When does he have patience?"

"True, true."

Sano turned and glared at the pair. "I am right here you know."

Both Megumi and Kenshin ignored the irate man. "Did you have something to tell us Megumi-dono?"

"Saitou is – "

Sano stuck a toothpick in his mouth and said, "So? That's not new or interesting."

Megumi snapped, "If you'd let me finish, you might find out something interesting."

"Mah mah, you two this isn't the place for a fight. Megumi-dono you wanted to tell us something?" Kenshin tried to calm down the two.

Megumi, knowing that Kenshin had a point but not willing to back down, enjoyed a stare down with Sano before she turned her back on him. "Saitou's here . . ." allowing the anticipation to grow before saying, "with his wife."

There were a few seconds of complete silence as the gossip sunk in and as if a mini explosion had gone off, Sano's mouth dropped to the floor and Kenshin turned around so fast he slapped himself with his own hair.

Megumi smirked. Kaoru was not going to be happy to have missed this.

Once the shock had worn off Sano turned to Kenshin and said, "How does it feel? Saitou not only found someone but got married. And you? Can't even ask little miss out on a date."

Megumi chuckled, "For once he has a point."

"For once?" Sano asked indignant about the implications.

Kenshin sighed and ignored the bickering couple. He knew their relationship ran on this constant back and forth. Though they had a point; maybe it was time to be more upfront about his feelings for Kaoru. It still stung to know Saitou had found and married before him.

Back in his seat Saitou sneezed. He glared at the seat in front of him; he could very well imagine what was being said. He was starting to wonder if he should have left Tokio to her fate; being nice certainly wasn't paying off.

* * *

"Someone must be talking about you." Tokio waited for Saitou to stand up and allow her back into her seat.

"If they are they're not saying anything good."

Tokio looked at the man and considered him. The girl from the café was right, he wasn't so bad just not everyone's taste. "You're not so bad."

Saitou snorted and said, "You don't know me." Tokio wasn't exactly an unbiased opinion. Saitou was sure that right now just about any man was better than her ex.

Saitou turned to Tokio, for the first time since sitting down, and raised an eyebrow. She was trying to read him and he didn't like it. He wasn't sure why he didn't tell her off.

"I wouldn't mind getting to know you." Tokio was remembering the flight attendant's reaction to the thought of her and Saitou, together. And it made her smile.

Saitou grinned, amused. But before he could say anything, Tokio blinked and quickly said, "This isn't a come on. I know I said you weren't so bad but I just got out of something really bad. And I am not –"

Tokio stopped mid-ramble to glare at the man. He was laughing at her. "Psh. I don't know what you find so funny." She let herself fall into her seat, annoyed and embarrassed.

Tokio, however, forgot her annoyance as the drink cart approached, much more interested in watching the flight attendants.

"Looking for a new job?" Saitou asked, tea in hand, once the drink cart had continued up the aisle.

"You're really making me reconsider this whole, 'you're not so bad' bit."

"I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression of me."

"That you might actually be a decent human being?"

Saitou's only response was to laugh lowly.

Tokio shook her head and drank from her own tea. The man was a mystery. It was obvious he didn't put up with much. Yet he had let her sleep on his shoulder and then the brownie. Everything was just odd.

Tokio turned and leaned in. "They keep sending me odd looks. At first I thought I was imagining it."

Saitou sighed. He knew what it was; it was too good a piece of gossip for those busybodies. They were curious about his "wife." He too had noticed the pitying looks directed at Tokio and the awestruck ones directed his way.

"Did you say anything?" Then Tokio motioned to herself. "You know jilted bride."

Saitou narrowed his eyes at Tokio; he didn't appreciate her accusatory tone. "No. Why would I?"

Tokio thought about it. He was right; it wasn't something he would do.

Saitou watched as a mischievous light came into her eyes but he was completely unprepared for what she said next.

"Or maybe one of them is an ex-girlfriend." Tokio leaned in further and in a conspiratory whisper asked, "Did you break her heart?" Tokio looked over towards Kaoru distributing drinks in the other aisle.

Saitou followed Tokio's gaze and landed on Kaoru. He choked on his tea.

Tokio wanted to laugh. He always seemed to be in control and it was oddly satisfying to see him lose his footing. She didn't laugh but she couldn't keep from grinning. "She had a similar reaction when I asked her if she was your ex."

Tokio continued in a matter of fact tone. "What? It's not that farfetched. And she did seem awfully familiar with you." The poor man still looked stunned. Then disbelievingly she asked, "Are you really telling me you've never had a romance with one of these pretty attendants?"

"Tch. Idiot," was all the reply he gave, instead choosing to put on his headphones and search through the vast entertainment available on the plane.

Tokio let out a small chuckle but when she saw that he had no intention of resuming their conversation she felt a little sad at the loss.

* * *

Tokio looked down at her tray of food with a slight grimace. The only appetizing part of dinner was the brownie that sat in the corner of her tray. She tried to sneak a peek at Saitou only to find him watching her, grinning.

She tried to grab the brownie, "Not the brownie!" Saitou however was quicker.

"We had a deal."

"I know but . . . not my brownie," Tokio pleaded.

"Don't be greedy. You had the last brownie at the airport."

"Yea . . ." Tokio decided to change tactics, "I need this brownie. I am a single woman going on her honeymoon. The only thing that will save me is chocolate."

Saitou's smirk was wolfish, "I am doing you a favour." In mock seriousness, "Think of the calories."

Tokio glared at him. "You're evil."

As if to prove her point, Saitou unwrapped said brownie and wolfed down half. Tokio blinked, surprised. And with a hint of disapproval said, "You really are evil."

Saitou wasn't really a fan of sweets but that didn't mean he didn't occasionally eat them. And eating the brownie was worth it to see Tokio annoyed. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye; she was glaring down at her plate and picking at her food.

Saitou smirked and turned his attention to his own food.

* * *

Tokio slept on and off the rest of the flight. When she wasn't sleeping, she would engage Saitou in conversation. Or as Saitou would say, she forced him. She was surprised with how easy it was to talk to the man. She kept expecting him to brush her off or tell her to leave him alone.

Odder still was when she woke up once again covered in a blanket. This time though she was sure she hadn't done it. When she had asked him about it he simply said in his usual gruff manner, "Why would I do that?"

The man was a mystery. That was the only conclusion Tokio could come to. For one, she didn't know what he did for a living. When asked he had handed her a business card.

Tokio stared down at the simple card. It only had his name and phone number. She looked up at him with a flat look. "This doesn't tell me anything."

Saitou knew he was being obstinate. "It tells you everything you need to know."

Tokio sighed. He was enjoying this, the smirking bastard. "Are you always this difficult?"

He shrugged and held his hand out for the card. "I am a consultant." His tone was final. That was all she was getting out of him.

Tokio tapped the card against her hand and then reached under the seat for her bag, slipping the card into her wallet.

At his raised eyebrow she said, "In case I need a consultant of mystery."

Tokio couldn't help smile, a little shyly, when he laughed even if it was at the cheesiness of her statement. Tokio wasn't sure what to make of butterflies in her stomach. Maybe it was indigestion from the "food".

* * *

With the passengers off and the plane taken care of the flight crew made their way to passport control by passing the much longer line of passengers.

Kaoru cried out as her heel broke and she would have fallen if a certain red headed pilot hadn't grabbed hold of her elbow.

"Are you okay Miss Kaoru?"

Kaoru blushed and mumbled, "My heel broke."

Kenshin looked down and said, "That it did." He then proceeded to bend down, take off her other heel and break that heel too and replace it on her foot.

Unknown to the two, Tokio was watching. Her heart ached at the show of pure affection, the way the simplest touch caused Kaoru to blush and how the sound of her voice brought such longing into Kenshin's eyes. Tokio looked away, feeling guilty at having seen such a moment. She sighed. It was the affection of budding romance.

Saitou's voice brought Tokio out of her thoughts, "Alright there?"

Tokio turned to the man standing behind her, "Just impatient to get out of this line."

Saitou knew she was lying. He too had noticed the exchange but he had been far more interested in watching Tokio. He saw the longing reflected in her own eyes and knew it wouldn't be long before she pulled herself out of the my-fiancé-left-me-standing blues.

Saitou tapped Tokio on the head with his passport. "Then you should have your passport out and ready."

Tokio gave him a flat look, "It's right here." Tokio reached into her purse but was unable to find her passport in its spot. She blew air out her nose, "Well it was right here."

"Here," said Tokio, as she began rummaging through her purse.

Sano scanned the passengers and finding the one he wanted he couldn't help but stop and stare. It wasn't too hard to spot Saitou and even though he had been searching for him he hadn't been prepared. There was Saitou talking lowly to a short woman, a pretty woman. She was handing him things to hold while she searched through her purse. He couldn't believe it. Saitou was married.

Megumi snapped Sano's mouth shut, "You'll catch flies like that."

Sano turned to look at Megumi. "Vixen! Saitou's married!"

Kenshin, who with Kaoru had caught up with the rest of the crew, made hushing sounds with his hands, "Sano keep your voice down."

"Rooster, didn't I tell you?" Megumi rolled her eyes.

"She's nice." Kaoru said, adding in her own observation.

Megumi pushed on Sano's back pushing him towards passport control.

While he was being pushed he said, "Kenshin, Saitou's married!" Obviously unable to believe what he had seen.

Kenshin sighed, "I know Sano." He turned around to look at the couple only to catch Saitou glaring over at their direction. Kenshin smiled sheepishly before nodding and walking off. Maybe Sano had a point; it was time he let Kaoru know how he felt about her. After all if someone could love Saitou . . .

"Miss Kaoru, do you have plans for tonight?"

* * *

Tokio, freshly showered, flopped onto the bed, face first. She had tried to escape the fact that she was alone on her honeymoon but with no one to distract her, it was impossible. First, the receptionist at the hotel had congratulated her on her marriage and then asked for her husband. The only thing that had saved the receptionist from a truly snippy response was the brownie she had found in her purse. Saitou's brownie. She wasn't sure when or why he had slipped it into her purse but it calmed her down enough that she just said, "I left him at the airport."

The second time she was reminded of her I-was-left-at-the-alter-and-am-now-on-my-honeymoon-alone state was when she was browsing through a small hidden bookshop. She had stood on the tips of toes to reach a particular artbook. She got the book down but it dislodged another, one that came falling down on top of her head. The book was called _The Best Kissing Spots in Paris_. Normally, Tokio would have found the book funny but under the present circumstances it only seemed to mock her.

Then there was the wedding she had run into, and finally the honeymooners kissing at the top of the Eiffel tower. If that wasn't enough, she had ended today with pigeon droppings on her head.

Tokio groaned, rolled over, grabbed her purse, and dumped its contents onto the bed. She had to get her mind off of her ex. Tokio picked up her phone. Sixteen missed calls and eight voice messages, all from her ex. Well, she was certainly not going to forget about him like this. She stared at her phone, closed her eyes, and deleted every single message without listening to them.

She sighed. Maybe she could call someone and get her mind off of _him_? Grabbing the brownie off the bedside table she picked up Saitou's business card. Then put it down and proceeded to call her sister.

Twenty minutes later, brownie long gone, and now sitting crossed-legged on the bed she had failed to reach anyone, even her own mother. No one seemed to be answering their phones. Tokio spotted Saitou's business card amongst the contents of her purse.

Tokio chewed her lip, wondering if she should call. She wanted to. But he wasn't the most inviting of people and she didn't really have a reason to call him. In the end she decided she had nothing to lose. She inhaled and dialed the number.

"Saitou Hajime."

Tokio hadn't really expected him to answer. After all everyone else hadn't. That and she wasn't sure she wanted him to answer. Tokio cleared her throat, "Hi."

There was a pause. Just long enough for Tokio to wonder if he heard her or knew who was calling. "It's me, Takagi Tokio? From the airplane? The art conservationist?" When that didn't elicit a reply she sighed and said, "You know, your wife?"

"Are you asking me?" Even through the phone she could hear the amusement in his voice.

Tokio rolled her eyes and with more edge than she intended said, "I thought you forgot about me."

"Forget the woman who accosted me for a brownie and then posed as my wife? Not likely."

Before Tokio could say anything he added, "I was surprised."

That simple admission surprised Tokio. She got the impression that the man was not often surprised and she felt a thrill at having done just that. Suddenly a thought occurred to her, "Just so you know, this isn't a booty call."

"That's too bad."

". . . You're awful."

Saitou chuckled, "Tell me, why did you call?"

"It was either this or I drown my sorrows in wine and pastries. I chose the healthier option."

"Paris not enough of a distraction for you?"

"Paris is a traitor. It keeps reminding me of the ugly truth. Tell me about your day."

"There's nothing to tell."

Tokio rolled her eyes. "I don't believe you. What did you do? What did you see?" Of course the man would make this difficult. Despite that, Tokio wanted to see him. She didn't want to be alone.

"I'll tell you what, I'll invite you out for a drink and we'll see if Paris can't redeem itself."

Tokio blinked and then smiled, "Alright." Then with a sharp tone she said, "Remember this isn't a booty call."

Saitou growled, "Woman, who do you think I am?"

"I don't know. Remember, I don't know you." Then after a short pause Tokio said, "but I would like to."

* * *

Tokio looked out the small window. Excitement made her smile.

"You're not going to fall asleep before we take off are you?"

Tokio turned and watched Saitou sit down. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep."

Saitou raised an eyebrow, "This isn't your first time to Paris." referring to her solo honeymoon a few years back.

Tokio smiled, a brilliant smile, "I was told that you should see Paris with someone you love and I am finally going to do just that." Tokio glanced down at her wedding ring.

Saitou couldn't help but smile at his wife. "What do you have in the bag?" he asked motioning with his nose.

"Oh!" Tokio reached into her purse and pulled out a bag of brownies.

"I hate brownies."

"I knew it." Tokio gave her husband a flat look, "I chose the wrong man again."

Saitou leaned in and kissed Tokio. Against her lips he said, "You have terrible luck."

"Hm. At least you're a good kisser. So my luck can't be all bad."

* * *

NOTES:

And that's the end of my airport meet cute. Fun fact: The book is an actual book, I can't remember the exact title, I found in Paris eleven years ago, I didn't buy it though. The pigeon is also based on a true event, sadly. My mentor, friend, and teacher once told me that you should always see Paris when you're in love, that it makes all the difference. Tokio's comment is really my friend's advice.

~ BONUS (because I couldn't help but add him) This takes place after the hotel scene but before the final scene. ~

Saitou tore the phone off its hook and growled into the receiver, "What?"

"You're a real piece of shit. Did you know that?"

Saitou picked up his cell phone and looked at the time, 3 AM Paris, France. That meant it was still morning in Tokyo.

"Okita it's 3 AM," Saitou's voice was dangerously low.

That didn't stop Okita's rant, "Sagara texted me. You know what he asked me?"

"It's 3 fucking AM. I don't care if that idiot asked you how to change a light bulb."

Okita didn't seem to hear Saitou. "He asked me when you got married. How could you? How could you get married without your best friend?! This is low, even for you."

Saitou threw his arm over his eyes and groaned. Imaging all the ways he could kill his friend, replaying a few favourites.

"I wouldn't have believed it but Sagara said she was sleeping on your shoulder. You don't even sit on the subway. AND he said you were holding her stuff for her. I can't believe you."

Saitou groaned as Okita droned on. "Souji. Shut up. I'll invite you to the next wedding," growled Saitou.

"NEXT wedding?! You're so greedy. You're on your second marriage and you're already thinking of a third? I don't get it."

Saitou hung up the phone and disconnected it for good measure. Smirking before turning on his side. He could have told Okita about the misunderstanding but it was 3 am. Plus it was driving Okita crazy.

Okita stared at the phone, "The bastard hung up on me." He slammed the phone down. He didn't understand. Nope. What did women see in him?


	4. A Christmas Tradition

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Rurouni Kenshin or their likeness. I am just a poor soul.

Merry Christmas! I wish you all the very best this holiday season.

So I know this isn't the update I promised and I am sorry. But I hope you will accept this small offering. In Japan KFC is part of the Christmas tradition and so this short revolves around that.

Reviews are always appreciated and loved.

Also, please check out my collaboration with FallenAngelItachi called the Werewolves of Mibu. Be aware that I wrote this in a day and though I looked it over I am sure there are typos.

* * *

Tokio adjusted her scarf and stuffed her gloved hands into her coat pockets, lightly bouncing on the balls of her feet to stay warm. Tokio leaned slightly to the left to judge the wait ahead of her. There was, at least, an hour's worth of people in line. Tokio sighed. After an hour wait she was already far too invested to just leave, but she really had to go to the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" asked a sardonic voice that made Tokio cringe.

Turning to the man, Tokio tilted her head back in silent challenge. "You're a smart man, Detective. I am sure you can figure it out."

Saitou smirked, not at all bothered by his neighbor's frosty tone. "KFC for one? What a sad way to spend Christmas."

"There are worse ways I could be spending it." Turning her head to the side, "I could be spending it with an insufferable ass like you."

But before Saitou could respond Tokio's stomach gave a loud rumble and she quickly wrapped her arms around her mid-section, blushing.

Saitou chuckled. Tokio glared at him, and he said, "That would be terrible. Or you could be standing in line for over an hour. Hungry, bored, and cold."

Tokio stuck her tongue out. "Well, what do _you_ have planned then?"

Saitou snorted. "Only fools get caught up on the idea of Christmas."

Tokio rolled her eyes. "It's fun." Suddenly Tokio had an idea; actually she could no longer ignore her bladder. "Hey. Do me a favour?"

Saitou raised an eyebrow. In the three years that they had lived near each other Tokio had never asked for a favour. Their interactions were limited to witty banter and needling one another. As much fun as it was Saitou was tiring of the stalemate, hoping for an opening to move their relationship along. And yet, Tokio asking for a favour was something to be wary of.

Tokio seemed to sense his hesitation. "Don't be so suspicious." With a shake of her head she asked, "Will you stand in line for me? I really need to go." Putting slight emphasis on the word go so that there was no question about what she meant. And because you always caught more flies with honey she added, "Please?"

Saitou studied the short woman before him, taking his time to respond. "Fine. But come right back."

Tokio shook her head once more and in mocking tones said, "What's the matter Detective? Afraid someone will see you?"

"I'd watch it if I were you." And in a dangerous voice said, "I might not be here when you get back."

Biting her lip, in a way that always drove Saitou crazy, said, "I'll be right back. Promise." With that she hurried off to find the nearest bathroom.

\- 45 minutes later. -

Saitou glared at the customer in front of him. Where was that woman? She said she'd be right back and over half an hour had passed, and the line had barely moved. He could have made good on his threat but even he wasn't that cruel. It was just then that someone arrived to sour Saitou's mood even further.

"Saitou Hajime standing in line at KFC on Christmas! Who would have thought it."

"Okita" Saitou growled. "Get lost." Great. Exactly what he needed.

Having known Saitou his whole life, Okita was not put off in the least. And so in a sing song voice he asked, "Soo who is the lucky lady?"

"None of your business." Saitou practically growled.

Okita laughed. "Come on! She must be pretty special for you to partake in such a Christmas tradition."

But before Saitou could skin his best friend Tokio returned, munching on a bag of chips. Embarrassment and irritation made him snap at Tokio. "Where have you been?"

Tokio blinked and innocently offered Saitou some chips, which he refused. "I had to find a bathroom." As if that were obvious. "And I was hungry so I stopped by 7/11 for snacks."

Okita stared at the pretty lady secretly impressed by the way she handled Saitou. "Hajime, are you going to introduce me to your lady friend?" Okita asked with twinkling eyes.

Saitou studied his friend, knowing something was going through that devious mind of his. Despite Okita's youthful good looks the man was just as twisted as Saitou. But he couldn't avoid introducing the two.

Once introductions had been made, Tokio said, with a mischievous smile, "I didn't know you had friends Saitou-san."

"He's hardly a friend." Saitou drawled.

Okita sighed in mock despair. "He's so cruel Tokio-chan!" Saitou raised an eyebrow at such familiarity.

"Oh you poor thing!" Tokio said in a comforting tone, more then happy to play along.

"Are you two done?" Saitou asked in a low and dangerous voice. Anyone would have believed they were long time friends the way they were going on. "I want to go home."

Tokio offered Saitou an apologetic smile. Okita simply grinned, completely unapologetic.

Tokio placed her hands together and with a sweet smile she pleaded, "Just a little longer please? I want to go and take a picture with Colonel Sanders." Motioning to KFC's plastic figure by the door.

"You said you would be right back." Saitou reminded her, irritated to have been roped into waiting in line.

"Aww, Saitou. Let the pretty lady take her picture." Okita nudged his friend with his elbow. "You know what? You take her picture and I'll wait in line."

Saitou sighed. He saw that he wasn't going to get out of this. Not with Okita backing Tokio up. "Let's go." And with that he stalked off towards Colonel Sanders dressed up in a red suit with Tokio following behind him.

Okita couldn't help smile from his place in line at the two.

"Saitou-san it's blurry! Take it again."

"Then stop moving."

"Or maybe you could auto-focus."

"I do know how to take a picture you know."

"Hm. I wonder about that."

"Oy. I am doing you a favour."

"Ok ok."

Tokio took her place beside Colonel Sanders once more.

"Let me see." Tokio took her phone from Saitou and inspected the picture. "Take it again."

"What's wrong with the picture?"

"Just take another one."

After a few more takes Tokio finally had a satisfying picture, and resumed her place in line. Not long after that Okita and Saitou took their leave.

"Thank you!" Tokio shouted after them. Saitou merely waved over his shoulder. Okita turned around and waved good-bye.

"What kind of gentleman are you? Leaving a lovely lady to stand in the cold for your Christmas dinner." Okita admonished his friend.

"Okita. Shut up." Saitou growled, not bothering to correct his friend. Instead he tried to ignore the twinge of guilt he felt for leaving Tokio alone.

\- Later that night. -

Just as Saitou was beginning to wonder if Tokio had made it home someone knocked on his door.

Saitou opened the door and to his surprise there stood Tokio with a large bag and bottle in hand, which she proudly held up.

"I think it's only fair that I share this with you. You did stand in line for me after all." Tokio grinned.

Saitou leaned against his doorjamb and smirked. "Of course. After all you did take advantage of my kindness."

Tokio rolled her eyes and held out the bag of food. "Are you going to let me in? I am cold! I've been outside all day."

Saitou grabbed the food and moved out of the way. "Come on in then."

As Tokio stepped into his apartment she said, "Merry Christmas Saitou-san."

Saitou reached out to take the champagne from her and used the bag of KFC to gently nudge her in. "Merry Christmas Tokio." He didn't miss the way Tokio blushed, maybe there was something to this Christmas thing after all.

The end.


	5. Somethings never change

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer applies.

Happy Halloween!

* * *

Saitou sneered as his friend took selfies with squealing fans, not Okita's fans per se. Well … yes and no. He shook his head, secretly enjoying the irony, muttered "Idiot", and made his way to the back of Mibu-dera.

He supposed it was nice the way some things never changed, and others were so drastically different.

Okita found his surly friend, paying his respects to the bust of Kondo Isami, and deep in thought. He smiled, this just wouldn't do.

"Here take this."

Saitou turned and looked down at the ema tablet Okita was holding out. It was likeness of the Shinsengumi's distinctive coat and colors. "What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Well," Okita started, completely unfazed at his friend's attitude, "you could write your deepest wish on it." He then gave his taller friend a wicked grin, "You could wish for a long and happy life."

"Idiot." Still, Saitou smirked. "Hasn't it been long enough? How life has changed…"

Okita blinked and turned back to look at Saitou once he had hung his tablet beside the bust of Kondo. "Are you getting sentimental on me!? The Third Captain of the Shinsengumi?"

"You're a fine one to talk." Saitou drawled and gestured to Okita's "costume" because in this day and age that's what it was, a costume.

Okita stretched his arms out before him and looked at his Shinsengumi coat, and grinned. "They think I am a fan. I think this new age is great. Did you know that we're heros?"

"Idiot."

Okita was about to respond when a few more tourists walked into the graveyard. Instead he and Saitou stood silently before Kondo each mulling over a lifetime, history, and their own roles in that history. The outside world could never imagine who and what they really were … In a way, their becoming werewolves had played into history.

They were silent until one of the tourists called out to her friend, "Tokio!"

Saitou's head snapped towards the two women, and was stunned to see the one named Tokio looked very much like another woman who had carried the same name.

The woman named Tokio stood before the information plaque. "Tami look here."

The other woman pouted, "Let's go. I want to head back to Gion and maybe go shopping."

Tokio rolled her eyes, "We will, but can't we enjoy history first?"

Tami scoffed, "You history nerd. Plus, there's history in Gion."

Tokio laughed, "I am sure you're much more interested in the cute waiter than any history."

"She does look an awful lot like her …"

Saitou mentally slapped himself, annoyed to have been caught staring, and turned back to Okita who was eyeing him with open curiosity. "She's dead."

"Yes, but maybe her soul is alive. Look at us, and there's so much we don't know about … "

Saitou raised an eyebrow, "Wishful thinking?"

Okita shrugged, "Is it wrong to believe she could be reincarnated?"

" … " Saitou knew his friend was thinking of the woman he himself had loved and lost. "Shall we head to Koen-ji Temple?"

Okita nodded. Then just to break up the sudden tension he said, "I think I should start a youtube channel and maybe buy a selfie stick …"

"A what?"

"Dude. You can't live under a rock forever! Get with the times!"

"If the 'the times' means getting something called a 'selfie stick' then I rather not."

"I think they're great."

The two old warriors continued their bickering as they walked out.

At Koen-ji Saitou made to leave the graveyard to give his friend moment alone. Just as he was turning out the young woman from earlier crashed into him. He let out a grunt from the impact and grabbed the woman's arms to steady her.

"I am so sorry!" Tokio looked up at the tall man, and felt her breath leave her.

Saitou stared down at the woman, his eyes glazing over momentarily, he couldn't deny that she was familiar. It was more than looks, something deeper called out to him.

"Tokio!"

Tokio's friend drew her out of her daze and she went bright red. After another apology she beat a hasty retreat. She turned back though, just fast enough for their eyes to meet once more, and wondered at the heavy feeling of loss and familiarity.

As Tokio disappeared into the graveyard, and Okita came out. "Why does it feel like I missed something?"

"Nothing."

"I know you. You're hiding something."

"Only that I find you tiresome."

"You find everything tiresome. That's hardly a secret."

As they walked out Saitou thought, maybe Okita had a point. Even in their long existence there was so much they still didn't know.

The end.

* * *

I spent the last three days in Kyoto and this little plot bunny sprang up. I feel a little silly writing it but I hope you enjoy it.

And Yes! I did visit several sites associated with the Shinsengumi. Sadly the Ema tablets were sold out when I went.


	6. Playing the Long Game pt 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Rurouni Kenshin, their likeness, or any part of it.

I should be in bed, but I've been feeling the urge to write lately and so I dug out something I had started working on a long time ago. Also, stress is a great motivator. I hope you like this. This is actually something that will be multi-chaptered. Crazy right? I am actually promising you more chapters!

Side note, fall has come to Japan and it's gorgeous.

Another side note, and it's VERY IMPORTANT! Eeni has updated her doujinshi of The Courtship of Lady Tokio! Find it on my Tumblr, her Tumblr (links should be in my profile), or message me and I'll tell you where to go.

Anyways here we go:

* * *

Saitou cleared his throat and ground his teeth together. Okita had never seen his friend so embarrassed before, not in the 15 years they had known each other. He wished he had his camera to record the moment, and that Hajime would spit out what he wanted.

As fun as it was to watch Hajime at a loss for words Okita decided to give his friend a push, patience was never really his thing after all. "I can't read minds Hajime. Well I can try." Okita put his fingers to his temple and started humming.

Saitou reached out and smacked his friend upside the head, throwing him a resentful glare while he was at it.

"Ow!"

"You should have seen that coming," he ground out.

Okita rubbed the side of his head, screwing his eyes shut to keep tears from falling, "Bast -"

"Would you - may I - " Saitou sighed and rubbed his eyes with the heel of his hand and started again, "Tokio and I -"

Okita blinked and stared at his friend, completely forgetting about his throbbing head, "You and Tokio?" His mouth hung open when he finally realized what Hajime wanted to ask, "You want to date my girlfriend?"

Saitou once more glared at Okita, "Ex." He corrected.

It was quiet for a few minutes before Okita threw his head back and laughed. " _The_ Saitou Hajime is asking me for permission!"

"Well?" He growled, this was not how he imagined this going and he definitely did not like being laughed at.

Okita wrapped his arms around his stomach and let his forehead touch the table as he continued to laugh.

"OY!" Saitou snapped.

"I am sorry. . . " A few snickers managed to escape Okita as he tried to calm himself down. "It's okay by me, but you really should ask her." Then after a moment's thought he became serious and met his friend's eyes, "If you hurt her, I'll be forced to take her back. Understood?"

Saitou scoffed and should anyone have passed by they would have been surprised to see a faint blush on the stoic man's face. "It won't come to that."

Okita beamed at his friend, "It better not."

Saitou knocked back his drink, and ordered himself another one. Despite Okita's approval and his smiles, Saitou saw the tinge of sadness in his eyes. He wasn't surprised after all the three of them had been friends since they were very young, and Tokio and Okita had been friends before he had come along. He understood what Okita was feeling. After all he had felt the same when Okita and Tokio had started dating.

* * *

\- Fifteen Years Ago -

"Souji! Wait for me!"

Okita stopped and turned around to see his 11 year-old-neighbor and friend run up to him. "Tokio-chan," he said warmly.

"You're going home early." Tokio swung her schoolbag onto her shoulder as she came to walk beside him.

Okita nodded, "We ended practice early. Are you coming to the tournament tomorrow?"

Takagi Tokio gave him a flat look that clearly said, "of course." Which caused Okita to laugh, despite his amiable and approachable personality few would have known that it was actually quite difficult to get Okita to laugh.

"Stupid question." He said through his laughter.

"And to think you're three years older than me, but you're still so –"

"Let me help you out," Okita interrupted his friend. Striking a pose, with his hands on his hips, he declared, "I, Okita Souji, am brilliant! And swordsman extraordinaire!"

Tokio rolled her eyes. "No."

"NO?!" Then in an almost whine he said, "That's just cruel."

"You'll live. So are you ready for the tournament?" Tokio said, walking ahead and forcing Okita to jog just to catch up.

"You're ruthless you know! You attack my ego, walk off, and then change the subject like that?"

Tokio shrugged and started skipping beside her long time friend. "And?"

Okita stuck his tongue out, "Do you think that guy will be there?"

"You mean the one that gave you a run for your money?"

Okita clutched his heart and bent over. "Ouch! And where were you looking?! There was no one that fit that description!"

"All I know is that there was a tall kid with amber eyes," Tokio stood on her toes and stretched out her arms to indicate just how tall, "and he seemed to be giving you some trouble."

"There'll be trouble the next time I see him! You wait and see!" Okita nodded, and crossed his arms. He really hoped the tall boy would be there. It was the most fun he had had at a tournament in a long time.

"Just don't let him beat you."

Okita blew air out his mouth and pursed his lips. "I won't ever lose anything to that guy!"

Tokio laughed, "We'll just wait and see."

* * *

TBC

Please review! Off to bed . . .


	7. Playing the Long Game pt 2

Disclaimer: I own all the characters I use in my stories! I am kidding, if only that were true then I could save them from . . . well yea. Rurouni Kenshin and its characters do not in fact belong to me.

I am sorry it has taken me so long to update or post, but I've been feeling unmotivated. I've been in Japan a year now and its been an amazing ride so far. Things have happened in my life and with the Rurouni Kenshin verse and I decided to take a break.

This is the second part to my last chapter. I am sorry if it seems choppy. I tried to give Saitou and Okita the sense of humour of thirteen year old boys.

Reviews are always loved and appreciated!

* * *

"You're lucky you know."

Saitou turned to the other boy in the room, Okita, and scoffed. "That's my line."

Okita wrinkled his nose at the unoriginal line, and then gave his own unoriginal statement. "If that's the lie you need to tell yourself to sleep at night."

"I don't need to lie." Saitou smirked in that way that always bothered his mother. "I was winning."

"HA! I must have hit you harder than I thought! You're delusional!"

"As if." Saitou repeated his sister's favourite comeback. Then because he knew it would annoy the other boy, he said no more.

Okita blinked, and waited. And waited. Then when it became obvious that he wasn't going to say anything more he said, "I was winning. If you hadn't started the fight I would be champion right now."

Saitou crossed his arms, and with his usual smirk said, "If that's the lie you need to tell yourself."

The two boys continued to throw quips at one another. Earlier they had faced each other in the kendo tournament. It had been an exciting match, that is, until it had turned to a brawl. No one, not even the boys, were exactly sure how or who had started it. It had taken Hijikata and Yamanami to pull them off each other. Now they were sitting in some back room with tea before them waiting to be dismissed.

Okita had rarely seen Hijikata so angry as he yelled at them. It had been disgraceful and embarrassing, but he couldn't quite regret it. For some reason it felt like he had made a friend. Sure, that friend had tried to punch his nose in, but that just made him more interesting.

"So . . . how long have you been practicing?"

Saitou narrowed his eyes and turned to Okita, "Years."

" . . . Are you always this vague?"

"Yes."

". . . You're annoying."

"Not as annoying as your face."

"My sister says I am cute!"

"She was being nice."

"Wanna go to the arcade?"

Saitou blinked, completely thrown by the rapid turn of topic. He wasn't sure how or why but it felt like he had made a friend. "Sure."

"Great! You can meet Tokio. She's another one of my friends."

"Is she like you?"

"Why does that matter?"

"One of you is more than enough."

"I think you'll like her. She's feisty."

"Whatever dude."

* * *

Authors notes:

More notes. I am not exactly happy with this chapter but really I just wanted to write something. I am so out of practice right now.


	8. Playing the Long Game pt 3

The usual disclaimer applies. I own nothing of any real worth.

Please read and review.

Tokio looked over at her taciturn friend, with her chin in her hand she asked, "Saitou. We're friends, right?"

Saitou glanced up at his younger friend with a raised eyebrow before once more focusing on his stretches. Completely ignoring her question. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Tokio stick her tongue out at him, and he just barely suppressed a smirk.

Tokio blew air out, throwing her bangs up. Of course he'd be difficult. At 17 Saitou Hajime was just like others his age, sure he knew it all. It made Tokio want to prove him wrong. "As friends I can tell you anything, right?"

Saitou sighed. It seemed Tokio had something she wanted to say and she was not going to be put off. "Does it matter what I say?"

". . . No." Tokio gave him a truly brilliant smile. Silence fell between the two, Saitou continued to stretch, not at all bothered by his one woman audience, and Tokio silently marveling. When it became obvious that Saitou would not pursue the topic, she stretched her arms above her head, checked her watch, and said, "You're a terrible boyfriend."

At that Saitou faltered in his kata, and visibly tensed. "What?" he ground out.

Tokio couldn't help but laugh as Saitou lost his composure. Despite his confident attitude he was still a young man and new to many things.

Saitou cleared his throat, "You're fifteen, what do you know?"

"Well, I am a wo –"

"Girl."

"Woman, And I do know about these things."

"Psh. Reading romance novels and watching romantic comedies don't mean shit."

"HEY!" Tokio threw her shoe at him. "I am trying to help you!"

Saitou let his bokken rest on his shoulder, and turned around to face his irate friend. With a roll of his eyes he asked, "Fine. I'll play along. Why am I a horrible boyfriend?"

Tokio beamed up at him, glad he was taking this seriously. Or at the very least indulging her, it was in his best interest after all. "Because, you're here with me and Souji." She said this as if it should have been obvious. "You could have invited her, you know."

Holding back the urge to sigh, he said, "She doesn't care about kendo."

"Who cares, it's the fact that you asked."

Saitou mulled this over, and had to admit that Aioi had seemed annoyed about something or other. He just hadn't cared enough to find out why. He frowned as he asked, "You want me to invite Ai?"

"No." Tokio's eyebrows came together as she scrunched up her nose in distaste. "I don't. I don't like her," was Tokio's snooty reply. But then looking away, and biting her lip, she said, "But she's your girlfriend and you need to treat her right."

Despite himself, Saitou chuckled. Aioi had not made a good impression on Tokio, and he had simply dismissed it as something between women because really, neither he nor Okita could figure out their mutual dislike.

Before anything more could be said, Okita showed up, dressed and ready for practice. "Yo!"

"You're late," Saitou said in lieu of a greeting.

Okita was not at all bothered by his friend's attitude, "Hello to you too." He came and stood by Tokio. He pushed out his lower lip as he looked down at her, "I must really be late if you beat me."

Tokio smiled up at him, indulgently.

"Will you ever take anything seriously?" Saitou asked.

"All I know is that I seriously love kendo." Okita said proudly, chest pushed out, and a hand on his hip while the other held his bokken.

Tokio laughed at Okita's antics, and tried to change the subject, "You missed an interesting conversation."

Okita blinked, "Oh?"

"Nothing," Saitou ground out before turning back around and resuming his practice.

"I was just telling Saitou how to be a better boyfriend."

"You discussed all that in 15 minutes? I would have thought that would have lasted a few hours, at least."

Saitou glared as he growled out, "You're both idiots."

"You should take lessons from me! I am extremely charming. It also helps that I am extremely handsome, well we can't all be as lucky."

"Souji! Are we going to train or are you going to continue babbling like an idiot?"

Okita turned to Tokio, "See? No charm."

Tokio laughed and shook her head. "I guess that's my cue to leave."

"But I just got here! I thought we were going to walk home together?"

"I'll leave you to give Saitou lessons in charm and etiquette."

Okita watched Tokio leave, and Saitou observed them both before saying, "She likes you."

Okita frowned and simply said, "I don't think so." It wasn't so much that he was oblivious but that he did not want to think about.


End file.
